1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a robot and a robot system.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a robot provided with a robot arm is known. In the case of the robot arm, a plurality of arms (arm members) are linked to each other via a joint portion, and, for example, a hand is mounted on the arm furthest on the tip end side (the most downstream side) as an end effector. The joint portion is driven by a motor, and the arm rotates by the driving of the joint portion. In addition, the robot grabs an object by the hand, moves the object to a predetermined position, and performs predetermined work, such as assembly.
As such a robot, in JP-A-2014-46401, a vertical articulated robot is disclosed. The robot described in JP-A-2014-46401 is configured to perform an operation of moving a hand with respect to a base to a position which is different by 180° around a first rotating axis that is a rotating axis (rotating axis that extends in a vertical direction) furthest on the base end side (most upstream side), by rotating a first arm which is the arm furthest on the base end side with respect to the base around the first rotating axis.
In the robot described in JP-A-2014-46401, when moving the hand with respect to the base to the position which is different by 180° around the first rotating axis, a large space for preventing interference of the robot is necessary.